Melissa Meet's Pinky
by Freedom of the Eagle
Summary: Manny met his adopted daughter just two years after Roshan reunited with his family. What if, all these years later, the two run into each other, and find out they both have something in common, what do they find out about each other? Takes place sometime after Danielle is born in my other story 'The Other Child'. Just a little oneshot. Just a slight amount of action. Rated K-plus.


Melissa Meet's Pinky

* * *

Melissa was around in her mid-twenties now. She had just given birth to a healthy baby girl she had named Danielle, Dannie for short, but she was still very agile and quick. While Dannie was back at home with her father, Melissa headed back home to spend some time with her family.

* * *

When she got to the Herd, she saw that Peaches had grown up, quite a bit actually, 11 years old now, Sid gave her a hug tight, Diego greeted her with a simple 'hello', but Manny hugged her tight, as if he hadn't seen her in thirty years, Elli just ruffled her hair lovingly

"Have I missed anything while I was gone?" Manny shook his head

"Not much. So what's this I hear you have a baby girl of your own?"

"Yep, her name is Danielle, Dannie for short, a few months old now. But I really need to get out more." Manny smiled and hugged her again

"I'm just glad you're home."

"Me too, me too." After a few more greetings, Melissa grabbed her bow and arrows and headed out.

A snowstorm came out of nowhere, she had only been out for about three hours and already the weather was torturing her

"SERIOUSLY!" Melissa cried out into the sky, she pulled her hood tight over he head and found a small ice cave to take shelter from the storm.

She settled down and realized there was a tunnel in the back of the cave, it was made out of stone and when she walked foreword towards the tunnel, she could faintly see cave paintings. She was a Cro-Magnon, she knew her kind would never do this kind of thing, at least that's what she knew. There was no light, so she couldn't tell if there was someone else.

Suddenly, a huge _thud_ caught her attention, she whipped around, and loaded her bow and held it low, suddenly, someone walked right into her, and instincts took over.

Melissa went after the figure, pinning it to the ground, before pinning it to the wall, she hissed

"Who are you?" She held the figure back on the wall with her foot and aimed the arrow at his throat, "I have a loaded bow and I'm not afraid to use it! Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I think the more important question is: who are _you_?"

"Answer me! Or I'll shoot you!" She eventually figured out she was facing a man, one a bit older than her and remembered the stories she had heard from Manny, Sid and Diego about before they met her when they made that trek to bring back this human baby, 'Pinky' as they called him, back to his family

"I'm Melissa. Now answer my question before I shoot you!"

"I'm Roshan." The man replied, and on hearing that name, Melissa slowly lowered her bow

"R-Roshan?"

"Yeah, do I know you?"

"I think, I know you."

"How?"

"DO you remember a smelly sloth, a saber, and a mammoth by any chance?" Melissa leaned on one of the walls, crossed her arms and placed a leg behind her

"Yeah, from when I was a toddler. Why?"

"Because…I, know them as well. They raised me as their own since I was a newborn, I reunited with my family a few years ago, when I was 18."

"You know them? Wow, that's…that's amazing."

"Yeah, when I tell them I've finally met you, I think they'll be relieved to know that you're still hanging around."

"Will you? Please? I've got a family of my own to care for and I haven't had the time to." Melissa brightened up and placed a lean hand on Roshan's shoulder

"I have a family of my own, too, and don't worry. I will. I gotta go, but it was nice meeting you!" Melissa ran out of the cave and took off towards home, and Roshan watched her, and waved to her, and she waved back from the distance.

* * *

**This was wandering around in my mind for a while. What would happen if Melissa met Roshan/Pinky? Here's an answer. So, you like this little one-shot I created!**


End file.
